


I write your prompts

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Got any one shot ideas, tropes, or odd ships? Can’t seem to find anything like it?Comment your ideas and I will do my best to create a one shot based on it.1. Loki meets Peter and Shuri





	1. Introduction and index

I will write anything you want me to. Every thing I wrote will give props to the person who came up with the idea. 

I am doing this to challenge myself and practice writing. If you give me an idea, I will try and have it up in 1-2 days. 

Thanks again for over 1000 hits on my other story!

1\. Loki meets Peter and Shuri


	2. Loki meets Peter and Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmin said:  
Could you do one with Loki meeting Peter and like adopting him cause let’s be real Loki is such a bean. Oh and Shuri too cause those three are such a power trio  
All platonic though. Thanks
> 
> Sure! Let’s gooo

Peter walked in, humming the theme song of nightvale, when he was attacked. 

“Get off me!” He shouted to the attacker. 

“Make me!” Said the attacker in a sing song voice. One that Peter recognized. 

“Omg, Shuri?”

“Get me off and you’ll see,” she said. “What’s the fun in ruining the surprise?”

The impromptu wrestling match began. Peter attempted to walk on a wall to escape her, but Shuri was wearing her sticky boots she had fashioned. The two began thumb wrestling while hanging upside down. Peter was just about to win when a voice started them. 

“What in Hel?” 

The two teens looked up, well, down, to see Loki staring from the doorway. 

In his shock, Peter fell off the ceiling. In a desperate attempt to regain composure, he said “Umm...hi?”

Loki scoffed. “Midgardian children are so... childlike.”

“Hey!” Peter blustered. “I’m 15, not a child. And Shuri is 16.”

Loki was shocked. “You are babies! Little children!”

“Oh, yeah? How old are you?” Shuri said as she popped off the wall.

“1051, although my birthday is close.” Loki said nonchalantly. 

Peter and Shuri were shocked. “What?” They said in unison. 

A voice chimed in from the other room. “Indeed,” said a booming voice. Thor came in with oven mitts on his hands. “I myself am 1500 years. Human wise, however, I believe we are 25 and 17. Not much older than you young folk.” 

A timer dinged. “Oh,” Thor said. “Those are my muffins.” He walked out of the room, leaving a confused crowd. 

“Ha! Young children, you’re the same age!” Peter exclaimed. 

Loki looked annoyed. “Sure. Same. Totally.”

“Wait,” Shuri exclaimed. “If your the same age, do you know what vines are?”

“Yeah?” Loki said. 

“So, WAHT ARE TOOSE!!” Peter yelled. 

Without hesitation, Loki said back, “They are my CROCKS!”

“He is one of us!” Shuri said with tears in her eyes. 

This began the wonderful (other Avengers would describe it as terrible) rein of Loki, Peter, and Shuri over the Avengers Tower, with pranks and vine binges galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any of your ideas!


End file.
